Dyson Conners
Dyson Conners Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Infiltration: Can move at full speed without taking -5 on hide and move silently checks. (take normal penalties for running, attacking, ect). Team members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team members can see you or contact you, you lose the benefit and you do not count as part of the team until you reestablish contact with at least 1 other team member. Long Range Archery: When a team member misses with a ranged attack against a target farther away than 1 range incrememnt, subsequent ranged attacks from any team member against that foe take only half the penalty for range. If the foe moves more than 20 feet, this benefit does not apply until a team member shoots at and misses the foe again. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Foe Hunting: Each team member who assumes a flanking position with the task leader against his favored enemy (githyanki in this case) gains a +2 bonus on damage against this creature. Scouting: Team gains a Free Spot and Listen check each round: uses lowest modifier on team with a bonus per additional team member Camp Routine: +2 to Spot and Listen while on watch, sleeping team members get +4 listen bonus. Missile Volley: Leader calls out shot, other team members must have readied an action to fire: all gain +1 to hit per team member versus the foe the leader is shooting at. Team Rush: overland speed at the Leader's speed. Trained For: Improved Cunning Ambush: during a surprise round, each team member not surprised and has been camoflaged can take a full rounds worth of actions. Superior Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's squares. Indirect Fire: Must have spotter with unobstructed view. Team Members only suffer 1/2 the penalty for foe's cover, and roll twice for miss chance from concealment (like blind fight). History Dyson grew up on the frontier and began his "training" by hunting. When he was still quite young, around age 14, a particularly harsh winter devastated his family. His mother and brother both succumbed to hunger and the elements. His father was distraught and sent Dyson to Waterdeep under the care of a church of Tempus. Dyson received military training from the priests and upon reaching the age of majority, he joined the Waterhavian Military. Dyson was in a unit sent to New Waterdeep in Maztica, as a peace keeper. During a local dispute which turned violent, Dyson was court marshalled for failing to distinguish civilians from militants (he shot several women and children). He was sent back to Waterdeep and convicted. To this day, Dyson asserts that he only targetted combatants; that the women and children felled by his arrows were engaging in violent activity. Missions Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs